speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
A new bond On the bright sunny side in Miami, Florida there lived a 16-year-old kid named Speed. He volunteer to work in Game Stop so he can get extra credit membership and help his family with finances. Speed walked into Gamestop to get ORAS. Both of them. He also had a friend named Riley. She was 13. One bright sunny day they took a bright trip to the park until a hologram robot sucked them in. Sooner they became the knights of KC universe to protect it from great danger. Speed was Tribugle and Riley was BravenDragon. One day they were walking to pizza hut until their corebricks glowed." Ish Time." Riley said, turning to the boy. "Yeah Lets go!" Speed cheered as he got on his bike and Riley on hers. They stopped at the basement of a abandoned house. "Portal apear!" The 2 yelled in unison. A portal appeared and Riley and speed went inside. Then turned into Tribugle and BravenDragon. They soon landed on this beautiful land named KC universe. Beag, the leader of this world’s army, suddenly ran towards them from a battle raging over a hill rise. "Hi Beag, what's the situation?" Tribugle questioned, eager to fight. "Uh... We have a new enemy!" yelled Beag as he ran. "Who?" BravenDragon asked. They didn’t usually get new opponents. Beag pointed to the hill. They looked up to see a dinosaur knight with a tail like sword and teeth on the sides. “Hi,” He began with a rather fake teasing tone. “Call me, Dinotron." The mysterious and rather evil-looking newcomer said as he jumped onto the ground at the foot of the hill. "I'm the leader of the team we known as called the team titan." said Dinotron. "Hey, pause button.. didn't Beag said you were our enemy?" BravenDragon asked, sort of making the record stop. DinoTron rolled his eyes and yelled, "DUH." The eagle-like knight chuckled. "Well, get ready to duel!" Tribugle declared. "With pleasure." DinoTron drawled. "CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" BravenDragon yelled. DinoTron charged at BravenDragon and hit her with his T-Rex sword. BravenDragon got hurt by the teeth spikes. "OW!" she yelled. "Don't worry! T-rex can't fly, but can wolves jump high in mid air?!" Tribugle taunted as he jumped on DinoTron and hit him hard with his teeth shield and then jumped higher and shoot him with the arrow. "Ahh!" DinoTron half yelled and half growled. He was not going to be beat by these weaklings, but BravenDragon had other ideas. "And this is for hitting a GIRL!!!" The female knight yelled, using her sword fire breath attack. In the sidelines, Beag seemed to raise an eyebrow. “I have no idea what it means to hit a girl, as that happens a lot in battle, but no matter!” He called, raising his spear in the air. “We support your decisions, brave knights!” Tribulge chuckled a little. “Thanks, Beag!” Beag seemed to smile. “You are very welcome!” DinoTron was weak now, but he still had a little trick up his sleeve. "Ah, two against one eh? With this new mode I will SPIKE things up!" DinoTron yelled, eager to show off his power. "What?!" Tribugle and BravenDragon freaked. What was going on here?! "DinoTron animal Mode engage!" DinoTron yelled as he reverted to corebrick mode and spun, then turned giant and turned into a robot t-rex. We should...uh... run?" questioned Tribugle. "Um... Yes? No! Let's go around him and attack his body!" BravenDragon said. "Okay." Tribugle replied, nodding. BravenDragon used her sword attack and cast a roaring tongue of fire towards DinoTron's ace. "Ah!!!!!" Yelled the villain as he was hit square on by the attack. "Now to get things.... FIT!" Tribugle yelled, attacking DinoTron from both sides. DinoTron fell and reverted back to his knight form. "Now its MY TURN!" BravenDragon said, voice resonating with determination. "BRAVENDRAGON DRAGON MODE ENGAGE!" A glow encased Bravendragon as she turned into a big dragon and leapt onto DinoTron, giving him furious attacks that he only managed to escape from when she drew back for a stronger attack. DinoTron ran away, but over the rise, he muttered something. “You’re going to regret this, knights!” As Tribugle and Bravendragon didn’t hear, they went back to Earth, satisfied by the day’s win. =+=At earth=+= Riley and Speed held hands as they walked down the sidewalk, headed for home. "Good job back there and… Unlocking beast mode!" Speed said, smiling at his partner. "Thanks." Riley said in reply, returning his smile. "So... where should we go?" Speed questioned as they walked. "I know!" Riley said, smiling. "Where? Tell me." Speed asked. "To the mall, of course!" Riley chirped. Speed smiled. =+=On Quarton...=+= "Those pests thought they beat me but soon they will know the true me!" said DinoTron. Suddenly two knights came up. "Hello my new soldiers. Are you ready to deploy, and destroy?" DinoTron questioned with a low and evilly eager tone. "Yes master.” They said with the same kind of tone, bowing low. And so, the true battle begins. ~End of episode 1~ Sneak up of next episode Hey guys if you don't know, me and Riley have a great time at the mall but things go from great to worst since DinoTron our new enemy gets... revenge. Category:List of episodes